Corrin's Reunion with her Family
by Maria65
Summary: It seems there are family member's out there that are related to Corrin after all. With the appearance of a woman similar to her and a silver-haired male, will Corrin finally have family, or are these two here to kill her. Kamui is based off Kamui, Corrin is based off her female self with black hair, Keiana is my own character. FE belongs to rightful owners, rated T for violence.
1. Reunion with Sister!

It was a normal day in the Astral Plane as everyone went about their daily business, even Corrin as she walked about with Kana and Kaze; her husband and son. Kana looks just like his father, dark green hair, purple eyes yet his skin and abilities matched Corrin; being a Noble and all. Kaze still looked the same; somewhat pale skin, green hair a shade lighter than Kana's, a black band around his head, purple eyes that were distant yet warm when he gazed as Corrin. Corrin watched them leave for patrol and to possibly meet up with Midori, the daughter of the family. She sighed and turned to go inside when suddenly she stopped...she was being watched, it wasn't Saizo, he had left her to be as she wished; and Kagero was currently off on a mission. She looked around, red eyes narrowed as she tried to find who was watching her; this didn't feel right...something was off. Who could get into the Astral Plane? She felt movement to her right and glanced yet no one was there. Before she could do anything, investigate; Lilith flew over toward her and smiled.

"Lady Corrin!" she greeted happily. "Lady Corrin! How are you?" she asked making the black haired woman look at the dragon, and give a soft smile.

"Ah, Lilith." Corrin greeted. "I am well, how about you?" she responded with her own question and Lilith smiled. "I am well myself Lady Corrin," Lilith responded before looking around. "yet you seemed distressed moments ago, may I ask what is wrong?" Lilith asked and Corrin sighed.

"I...I don't know." Corrin responded, face worried. "I feel as though I am being watched; though not by Saizo, Kagero, or even Rhajat...someone else is watching me." Corrin explained and Lilith hummed...she, herself, seemed worried. "I don't know how" Lilith responded. "no one can enter the Astral Plane without my permission; so this confuses me." Lilith said before looking around. "I will ask some people to keep their eyes open tonight, I am worried for you Lady Corrin." she said but Corrin gasped.

"No!" she exclaimed, catching some of her comrades attention and shocking Lilith. "I don't want anyone lossing sleep over this; I believe this is a safe haven but maybe someone with the army has decided to start watching my back as well." Corrin reasoned, wringing her hands; though Lilith was not convinced. "I will be alright Lilith, please don't worry anyone over this." Corrin pleaded and Lilith had to relent. "Okay...okay Lady Corrin, I shall not worry anyone." the dragoness stated before she narrowed her eyes seriously. "But the moment you appear hurt I have the right to officially freak out...understood?" Lilith growled out and Corrin sighed, but nodded.

As Lilith left, Corrin continued on her way; passing by her siblings...whom she had recently learned she was actually not related to them by blood either. Hinoka, Sakura, Ryoma, Takumi and even Azura even though she wasn't related to them at all; had a long talk about it where Takumi let it slip that they weren't related.

"Why do you act like that even though you know we aren't related to her Hinoka?" the words Takumi said still rung in her head.

Hinoka had given him a thorough beating with Sakura trying to stop it, Ryoma sighing which resulted in Azura singing to calm everyone down. Ryoma eventually explained that King Sumeragi was actually not Corrin's blood father; but was, in fact, her step-father. Corrin had a different father but her mother was still Mikoto; and had entered the Kingdom with Corrin wrapped in her arms. The family's mother had died giving birth to Sakura, the baby of the family; and Mikoto had been a long time family friend. She ran into the Kingdom, asking for help; Corrin in her arms and Sumeragi couldn't refuse as he had fallen in love with Mikoto as she had helped him move on after the past wife's death. Sumeragi had only told Ryoma of this and left it in a form of writing to alert Corrin when she came of age.  
Hinoka, Sakura and Takumi had seemed surprised as had Azura; she had always assumed that Corrin was blood-related to them. Ryoma explained that he didn't know who her real father was; he didn't even know if Sumeragi knew; yet he stated that Sumeragi still loved Corrin as if she was his own daughter; and they still loved her as their sister. They had all hugged Corrin after that; knowing she probably felt so out of place to have known the whole truth.  
She touched her ears, feeling the tip and wondering if maybe her father was an elf; was he a dragon? Why else would she be able to transform or have pointed ears? She ignored it in favor of greeting Kaden, a kistune whom she had gotten along so well with. Him, along with his daughter, Selkie; whom she couldn't remember who the mother was; had always had a great time with her; they were all similar; able to shape-shift and didn't always understand human tendencies. It was one thing Corrin was happy about, someone with the army who was like her aside from her son, Kana, who was just like her.  
As they left and night fell in, Corrin felt it again as she patrolled the Plane this time; the feel was still there. She could feel hostility radiate from whoever was nearby as she unsheathed the Noble Yato, griping the blade tightly. One...two...three...the steps were approaching faster and then a sprint! Not wasting a second, Corrin spun, sword in hand before she clashed blades with...a woman?

The woman had short black hair, red eyes matching her own, a band in her hair with a cross clipping on it instead of a flower; her armor was similar to Corrin's own; it was all so odd. She wielded a blade that could stand the Noble Yato's power; another thing that was unreal. The woman grunted before flinging Corrin away with her own blade and charged again. Corrin growled before giving a shout as she collided blades with the mystery woman again, the sounds echoing around the camp. Alarm's went off as soldier's filled out from their tents and ran toward the sound of swords clashing only to see the two women fighting; they all stopped. They looked similar aside from length, even the outfits they wore matched.

"What the hell?" Kaze questioned as he watched the two women fight. "What's going on here?" he questioned before seeing that the mystery woman was getting the upper hand.

He disappeared from sight but the mystery woman wasn't a fool. Kicking Corrin away she swung her sword behind her, slashing Kaze across his chest, sending him flying back as she punched him with unnatural strength. They all watched as her beastly hand slowly transformed back into that of a human's.

 _'Dragon?'_ Corrin thought, but rage filled her as she saw her husband was attack. "DIE!" Corrin shouted as she charged the woman, who clashed with her.

The soldier's were about the help when a voice rung out. "WAIT!" the loud, powerful voice of Ryoma caught everyone's attention and before anyone could blink, Ryoma was between Corrin and the mystery woman, blade at the ready.

"Ryoma?!" both women shouted at the same time, the mystery woman's voice was a bit deeper but none the less similar to Corrin's. "Stop, both of you." he said before looking between them. "No need to fight amongst ourselves." He said and sheathed his sword before the mystery woman growled.

"But Ryoma, isn't she the Nohrian Princess?!" she shouted, anger in her eyes and Ryoma sighed. "Nohrian Princess?! I'm sided with Hoshido!" Corrin retaliated, angered at the woman's accusation.

The mystery woman looked her over, seeing the sword she wielded before looking her in the eye and cocked a brow. "Or...are you perhaps Lady Corrin, the daughter of Queen Mikoto?" The woman asked and Corrin sighed in relief as others relaxed.

"Yes." Azura responded as she walked toward Corrin, gaze protective. "Lady Corrin is the only daughter of Queen Mikoto, the Queen of Hoshido." Azura explained causing the mystery woman to sheath her weapon.

"Azura," the woman responded, shocking Azura; did they know one another? "do you trust her?" she asked and Azura nodded. "I do...yet I do not believe you and I have met." Azura replied and the woman hummed. "I see no one here remember's me." She mumbled and Ryoma sighed.

"This is Keiana..." Ryoma looked at Corrin, before he smiled. "your blood-sister." he stated and Corrin's eyes widened. Blood sister?! "Wait!" Corrin shouted, shock in her eyes. "I have a sister related to me by blood?! I thought I was Mikoto's only child!" Corrin shouted before fixing Ryoma with a glare.

"Did you decide to hide this from me as well?!" Corrin shouted, how much was hidden from her? "Calm down Corrin," Ryoma soothed holding his hands up in defense. "Keiana wanted to tell you herself but she had no idea what you looked like; Keiana was in Hoshido when the strike happened and got separated in the crowd and couldn't find us. She just got here." Ryoma explained before Keiana walked over, unfazed at Corrin tensing.

"I'm sorry I attacked you, but I had overheard that you were a Nohrian Noble and thought you were betray everyone." Keiana explained before looking at the sword. "I should've known better seeing as you have the Yato in your possession." she stated before looking Corrin in the eye. "I'm sorry I attacked you...sister." Keiana gave off a smile of a sister having not seen her younger sibling in years...which seemed to be true.

Keiana looked older than Corrin by a few years, she seemed almost as old as Ryoma, if not a year or two younger. Corrin couldn't believe how easily the word 'sister' rolled off her tongue; here she was, just a few minutes ago ready to kill her, slashed at Kaze, and now she's saying sister? Yet her tone was genuine; Corrin could tell that much; and seeing the pleading look in everyone's eyes she sighed and shook the hand Keiana had held out.

"It's okay...sister," Corrin tried out, realizing it felt right to say it. "I forgive you." She said with a smile and Keiana's eyes brightened.

Corrin suddenly felt her inner dragon roar in happiness and looked at Keiana to see a content smile of her face; she seemed to have felt something as well. "The dragon within is happy." Keiana mumbled softly, shocking Corrin. "A dragon within you as well?" she questioned and Keiana nodded, lowering her hand. "But of course, our father was an Elder Dragon, meaning he could change into a dragon from human form, to a human from dragon form." Keiana explained before she poked her ear. "Our ears symbolize that we are different from humans due to our mixed gene's." Keiana explained and Corrin nodded as she touched her own ear, she had always wondered about that.

As things settled down, everyone returned to their respective area's; the couples close together; while Keiana looked at Ryoma who nodded. "I have some business to talk to Keiana about, I will explain everything later." Ryoma stated and walked off with Keiana beside him, confusing Corrin, before she walked over to her husband.

"Are you okay?" she asked him worried as Sakura finished healing his gash. "I shall be fine, are you okay?" he asked her, looking her over for any wounds. "I am find Kaze, you needn't worry." Corrin said as she kissed his forehead, worry in her red eyes.

"Y-you should recover q-quickly." Sakura said as Saizo appeared behind her. "With enough r-rest you s-should be able to g-get back on y-your f-feet." she stuttered out before standing and walking off with her own husband, something that intrigued everyone when the two got together.

Helping Kaze up, Kana and Midori came running over to their parents, hugging both their father and mother out of worry, asking if they were okay in which the two assured their children they were fine. Days passed by as Corrin learned the truth about her heritage.  
Keiana was, in fact, her elder sister whom had escaped with Mikoto when their homeland was attacked but got separated with their brother, whom Keiana explained was still missing. After being separated, her and their brother worked to gather money while travelling the lands and eventually ended up in Hoshido. They encountered the new Queen, Mikoto, their mother who after she spotted them exclaimed in happiness and joy that she was grateful they had survived. Keiana explained that her and their older brother questioned the condition of their younger sister, in which Mikoto explained that Corrin had been kidnapped. Keiana and her brother were not mentioned to the royal family except to Ryoma whom already knew of them as King Sumeragi had informed Ryoma of everything.  
Keiana stated that when Corrin had been recovered and brought back to Hoshido, Mikoto was going to announce Keiana and their brother as well, but was unable to due to the attack. The attack had separated her and their brother and Keiana had searched for their whereabouts as to reunite with the family.

"As far as I'm concerned" she slowly finished. "our brother is still out there somewhere, though it won't be long for him to find us." Keiana said as she stopped to look at Corrin with a smile. "Dragons never stray too far from their families." she said and Corrin giggled.

"I'm glad to know I have blood-related siblings." Corrin began with a soft smile. "I love my Hoshido siblings and my Nohr siblings...but sometimes I just feel so...out of place." Corrin explained and Keiana nodded. "I am aware, Ryoma has told me of your predicament." She explained and Corrin gave her a curious look.

"Speaking of Ryoma...what's up between you and him?" she asked suddenly and Keiana blushed. "W-what do you mean?" she squeaked out and covered her mouth as Corrin gave an unimpressed look. "Exactly as I asked." she said simply. "You two are...closer than I would've thought for someone who didn't interact with the family that much as you and our brother were only labeled as civilian's." Corrin said and Keiana looked away, flustered.

"I...I guess I'm not hiding it too well." Keiana said with a sigh, a hand held to the center of her chest. "Keiana?" Corrin questioned as the woman sighed. "Can we talk...alone?" Keiana asked as she looked around, seeing eyes on them.

Corrin nodded as the two headed to the Private Quarter's of Corrin; she too glanced about, seeing the eyes. Ever since the odd misunderstanding in which Keiana attacked Corrin, many watched Keiana like a hawk, like an outsider; treated her with hostility and overall avoided her...except Ryoma, Kana and Azura. As they entered the room, Corrin noticed Kaze wasn't home, though he must've been doing some work, though his absence was noted.

"So" Keiana started as she sat down in one of the chairs, in which Corrin sat on the bed close by. "the reason as to why I'm so close to Ryoma...it has to do with the reason me and our brother were reunited with Mikoto." Keiana said as she remembered what happened.

 _ **-Flashback- Keiana walked about the city, smiling at people as they passed by, her brother was off doing thing, probably practicing in hopes of regaining their sister. She was amazed at how peaceful Hoshido was; it was unlike the wild woods her and her brother had been living in for some time.**_

 _ **"Keiana!" a voice called out, shocking her. She turned around and noticed it was the young prince, Ryoma; his hair was noticeable anywhere. "Prince Ryoma!" she greeted casually and smiled at him. "How are you?" she asked and he smiled back at her. "I am well, and you?" he questioned and she giggled. "I am well," she responded, smile bright. "I am back with mother again, it has been so long. I feel such at peace here." Keiana explained and Ryoma chuckled.**_

 _ **"Yes" he began, walking with her. "I am glad to see you and your brother so happy, it was obvious Mikoto missed you as you two did her." Ryoma responded and Keiana smiled softly. "Mother, she has always been a wonderful woman." Keiana said before she gave an excited gasp. "Ryoma!" she called his name, making him jump. "Could you tell me about the time she came here to when we arrived? I'd love to know how she has treated you all!" Keiana exclaimed and Ryoma smiled with a nod. -Flashback end-**_

"Since that day" Keiana said with a gentle smile. "Ryoma had told me tales of our mother, we grew closer and closer as days passed...though some people disapproved of our closeness." Keiana said sadly as her eyes grew sorrowful.

"Like who?" Corrin asked and Keiana sighed, rubbing her arms. "Guards, Council Members, Takumi, S-!" Keiana was cut off as Corrin seemed to exploded with rage. "TAKUMI?!" She shouted and Keiana looked at her before nodding. "Yes, he was against the idea of me and Ryoma spending so much time together, though he wasn't as harsh as the others." she stated and Corrin shook a little, anger in her. "But...still, he-he..." Corrin gritted her teeth tightly to keep her from lashing out.

"It is fine, Corrin." Keiana said as she gently clasped her hand over Corrin's. "I am fine, me and Takumi had a discussion about his hostility." Keiana said before she removed her hands. "He stated I was not family, despite my mother being Mikoto and despite the fact she was married to their father." She crossed her hands before her mouth, remembering the conversation. "I was not related to them in any way, not by blood...and he refused to acknowledge my relation to Mikoto, saying I was nothing like her." Keiana finished before she leaned back. "Ryoma got a hold of him after that." Keiana mumbled but Corrin still heard.

 _ **-Flashback- Takumi was walking through the halls, anger on his face as he remembered his and Keiana's conversation the other day.**_

 _ **"YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER!" He had shouted, making her gasp and take a few steps back. "I will never acknowledge you as part of the family, I refuse to! You are not related to us, you shouldn't be here!" He had firmly shouted at her, making her cringe at the hateful tone and oh how he relished it. Seeing her fall before his words as he made it known she would never be accepted by the family.**_

 _ **What he didn't account for though...was one thing... "TAKUMI!" A voice filled with anger rang out. Takumi had no time to react as an arm clad in red armor slammed him into a wall, dark brown eyes glaring down on him in disapproval and anger, teeth clenched as dark, red/brown hair was kept back by a red helmet. As Takumi looked into the eyes, he noticed it was Ryoma...had he crossed a line.**_

 _ **"How dare you speak such words to her!" he shouted, worrying Takumi. "To who?" he asked and his eyes hardened. "Keiana!" he shouted as if it was obvious and Takumi's eyes widened, before he growled and glared back. "All I did was tell her where he place was, that's all!" he shouted before Ryoma slammed him against the wall again.**_

 _ **"I don't care, it still wasn't right!" he shouted and Takumi grew worried, Ryoma had never acted so violently toward him. "She is still Mikoto's daughter, our father still swore to look after her and her brother, as well as asking us to help retrieve Corrin at all costs!" Ryoma growled out, anger obvious as everyone in the castle stopped to watch.**_

 _ **Takumi was starting to shake, he didn't know how to calm his brother. "I don't care what you say...you'll have to accept her eventually." Ryoma said as he let Takumi go, who slid to the floor, looking Ryoma in the eyes -Flashback end-**_

Corrin was shocked at the display of protectiveness Ryoma showed over him and Keiana being close friends, attacking his own brother?! Corrin couldn't really wrap her head around Ryoma's action's, he seemed nothing like what she described him! Keiana, noticing Corrin's shocked expression gave a soft laugh.

"I know, nothing like he is now, huh?" Keiana questioned and Corrin nodded. "He almost sounds like a man protecting his wife." Corrin responded and Keiana smiled. "As much as I wish that were true, it is not." Keiana mumbled, yet if Corrin heard, she didn't comment. "I'm glad to know you and Ryoma are so close, it's obvious he make you happy. It warms my heart." Corrin said with a bright smile and Keiana giggled. "As it warms my heart to see you in such goods hand." Keiana said as she looked at a picture of Corrin with Kaze, Kana, and Midori.

Corrin's smile became one of a mother gazing into a happy past. "Yes, though there have been struggles" she said as Keiana turned her attention back to her. "we have overcome everything that has happened, we have been strong through thick and thin." Corrin looked Keiana in the eye, the red eyes of a dragon clashing with one another. "And no matter what, our love will continue to grow." She stated firmly and Keiana looked at her, before nodding in agreement.

Reunited with one another, they will grow stronger and continue to grow closer; they were sister's by blood and no matter what that would never change. Eventually their brother will be reunited with them and the family would be whole, and in the end, everything will be alright. The family will grow larger and everyone will be at peace as they knew the war would end, and peace would return to the land.


	2. Reunion with Brother!

As the group marched through one of the many places they've already frequented, they noticed the forest was unnaturally dense. Granted the forest was usually thick but this was unnatural even for them, they had a hard time advancing forward due to the thickness and the undergrowth was impossible to trek unless someone cut a path forward.

"Whats with the vegetation?!" Oboro shouted as her spear got stuck in the weeds. "I can hardly move forward like this!" she complained and Keiana nodded as she felt her foot get stuck in some vines. "I agree" Keiana started as she began untangling her foot. "that the vegetation is being a rather hard obstacle." she agreed as her foot was finally let go.

Corrin looked over her shoulder at the few still behind her; Keiana and Oboro, Kaze was currently protecting Sakura in Saizo's and Asugi's place, Hinoka and Caeldori weren't too far behind either. Looking ahead she noticed that Ryoma, Hana, Scarlet, Kaden, Hinata, Silas, Sophie, Azura, Hisame and Felicia were waiting for them. Corrin nodded at Ryoma before heading to the back and helping them through...when she felt it. Eyes...just like when Keiana had been watching her but as she looked to her elder sister, she noticed that Keiana and Ryoma were hugging one another. They had made their relationship known a few weeks ago, the two were always side-by-side after the event. She heard movement behind her and glanced over her shoulder, noticing a figure wasn't too far behind her. She turned around, seeing silver armor and a gold sword raise up to point at her.

"Who are you?" Corrin asked as the group advanced ahead, unaware of the intruder. "I could ask you the same question." the voice, a males, stated and she narrowed her eyes. "I asked you first." Corrin said before the male came into light, she saw silver hair, red eyes matching hers, and the similar armor.

 _'Could he be-?'_ She didn't get to finish her thought as he struck, his sword cutting into her shoulder, causing her to shout in pain.

Her shout caught everyone's attention as they looked behind them only to see Corrin jerk back before swing the Noble Yato at the intruder who dodged before striking back. "Is that who I think it is?" Keiana asked herself before hearing Kaze curse.

"Dammit, Hinoka see if you can spot the group!" Kaze ordered to the young Princess who nodded and flew into the sky with her daughter. "Sakura, see if you and Felicia can reach her with your healing spells!" he shouted but the girls shook their heads.

"She's moving too fast and too much, we'd never be able to concentrate the spell on her!" Felicia explained and Kaze cursed. "Dammit, we gotta do something!" Kaze thought before looking to Ryoma, Hana, Hinata and the others. "Guys, we can-!" Kaze was cut off as Corrin screamed before a circle of blue fire surrounded the two.

"NO!" Keiana shouted and was about to help Corrin when Ryoma held her back. "Stop, the flames will burn you alive!" Ryoma explained even as Keiana resisted his hold.

Kaze looked at Azura with pleading eyes. "Could you sing to dispel the flames?" he asked her but she shook her head. "I'd never be able to dispell such strong fire, that's dragon fire!" Azura explained, looking at Corrin through the fire.

Corrin growled as she used Dragon Fang, the claws and horns appeared as the hands snapped at him but he dodged before retaliating himself.

 _'So he is a dragon!'_ Corrin thought as she dodged the attack and hit the blue ball of flames back at him with the Yato's power.

Caught off guard, he stumbled trying to dodge which gave Corrin the opportunity to attack in which she created a gash along his side making him shout in pain. He kicked her back before he held out his dragon stone as it started to glow. Corrin was about to do the same when a voice rung out.

"Kamui, stop!" That was Keiana's voice! Was Kamui the male before her? Busting through the flames was Keiana as she landed beside Corrin, her matching black hair had horns protruding from the side of her face as well.

Keiana looked at the male before she dispelled the fire, shocking the male. "K-Keiana?" he questioned as he stopped his transformation, the stone stopped glowing. "What're you doing here?" he asked, eyeing Corrin warily as he readied his sword.

"I'm here helping our little sister bring down King Garon!" Keiana explained and the male dropped his sword. "P-Pardon?" he questioned, raising a brow worried. "Little s-sister?" he questioned before looking at Corrin.

He glanced between the two, looking at their body type, hair color, eye color and stance before he felt like he had been slapped in the face. The long, black haired girl before him, wielding a Legendary Sword, with red eyes matching his own...was their little sister?!

"Say what?!" He repeated, unable to believe what he was seeing. "This girl beside me is our little sister!" Keiana stated firmly before looking up seeing Hinoka and Caeldori land and the group ran toward them. "You got some explaining to do Kamui, we all could've killed you!" Keiana explained as her dragon traits slowly dissipated.

"I was told Corrin was a traitor, not our sister!" Kamui defended as he picked his sword up and sheathed it. "I didn't know the traitor part was false, I had been told she was the reason mother was murdered." Kamui explained and Corrin's feature's darkened as the last words Mikoto said played in her mind.

Noticing Corrin's change, Keiana glared at Kamui. "Kamui, you idiot!" she shouted before smacking him upside his head. "Corrin is our sister, not a traitor and has sworn revenge on King Garon for what happened!" she explained as the others reached them before huffing. "Who told you that stuff anyways?" she asked, curious and he thought for a bit.

"Uh..." he tried to remember the person's name but it kept slipping his mind and he sighed. "I can't remember the guy's name...but he had short blonde hair with a hair band, wore black and purple armor, rust colored eyes...and had a horse." Kamui explained and Keiana slapped a hand to her forehead while Corrin remained dumbfounded.

"That was Leo!" Corrin exclaimed her tone odd, it sounded happy yet worried. "You sound happy." Sakura commented and Corrin looked ready to protest but decided not to as she sighed, looking to the ground. "No matter what...I still love them as if they were my real family." Corrin said before she pulled Sakura in a hug. "But I also love you all, you are the family that did everything they could to protect me; the family that reunited me with mother." Corrin explained, resulting in Sakura hugging her back.

Keiana smiled at the scene before patting Kamui's cheek, grabbing his attention. "It's rude to stare ya know." She teased, making him flush redder than his eyes. "Sis!" he shouted embarrassed making everyone laugh.

Kamui gave a mock glare before joining in on the laugh, before Ryoma tried to calm them all down. "Despite the fact that this is heartwarming," he started, earning a glare from Keiana. "we need to keep moving; who knows how far our enemies are behind." Ryoma said and Kamui chuckled.

"Heehee, yeah...uh...about that" Kamui said, a nervous smile on his face. "are you perhaps talking about the people back...there?" he asked, pointing behind him.

Looking the way he was pointing they noticed multiple bodies with deep gashes, odd marks and blood everywhere. They all look to have been torn apart by some incredible beast by proof of the insides laying everywhere. Keiana looked at him unimpressed while some others looked ready to gag, others looked away while Corrin turned blue in the face.

"You lost control again, didn't you?" he questioned him making him chuckle. "W-well..." Seeing Keiana's disapproving gaze he sighed, knowing she already knew he was a terrible lair. "Okay yeah..." he admitted. "I lost control." he sighed in defeat before rubbing his neck.

"Let's leave here before anymore show up." Ryoma said and the group decided to head back to the Astral Plane.

Upon entering the Astral Plane, Corrin was tackled into a hug by two children in which everyone laughed...except Kamui. She had...children?

"Kana! Midori!" Corrin scolded her children, both whom kept their smiles and she sighed, rubbing their heads. "I can't stay mad at you two." She commented before the trio hugged, Kaze watching beside them.

"You have...kids?" Kamui questioned and looking up at him, she noticed a protective glint in his eyes. "Yes," she responded, ignoring the look. "this is Kana, and Midori, mine and Kaze's children." Corrin responded as she pointed to each one in turn.

Kaze helped Corrin up, ignoring Kamui's glare in which Keiana elbowed him in the gut. "Aiyah!" he yelped before glaring at her. "What was that for Keiana?" he questioned angrily, in which she responded with a glare. "No need to be getting all protective, you've just been reunited with us; there's no reason to get all protective!" she warned and he growled, rubbing his head.

"I know, I know." he responded, giving a sigh to release his stress. "It's just...for some reason, I'm reminded of you and Takumi whenever I see a male getting close to someone like a sister." he reasoned before placing his hands at his hips. "In the beginning, you and Takumi were somewhat close before he realized everything and got the way he was." Kamui explained and Keiana nodded.

"I am well aware" she responded with a sigh. "but it still doesn't excuse your action's." She stated and he nodded as she walked off with him, showing him around.

It was nice, Corrin thought as weeks passed by with him in the Astral Plane; to have a blood-related older brother who spoke of father fondly. Stating he got his silver hair from their father when he was in human-form; he was also able to transform into a dragon, just like her and Keiana, except he was pure black while Keiana was pure white.

"Kinda odd, huh?" Kamui questioned after he explained their dragons looks. "Odd that I would be pure black seeing as I have silver/white hair and odd that Keiana would be pure white considering she has pure black hair." He stated and Corrin thought for a bit.

"Now that you mention it," she started, closing her eyes. "when me and Keiana battle, I noticed that her claws were white with silver. I didn't think anything of it until now." she finished as she looked at him.

"Hm." he hummed for a little bit, before looking at her questioningly. "What about you?" he asked, confusing her. "Your dragon." he noted and she smiled.

"I...I don't really remember." she commented, and tried to think. "I don't use my stone unless I absolutely have to...but I'm silver and black I think." she responded as she continued to run her fingers through Kana's hair. "Mama is silver and black, like me!" Kana exclaimed excitedly and Kamui smiled at the young boy. "Got a dragon within you, eh?" Kamui said playfully as he knelt and ruffled the boys hair, making Corrin puff her cheeks out at him; yet Kana laughed. "Kamui, I just fixed his hair!" Corrin scolded and he grinned at her.

"Gotta give my sister and hard time." he joked as he stood up and Corrin narrowed her eyes at him. "Give me a hard time, eh?" she responded slowly and Kana got off her lap to watch what would happen. "I'll show you a hard time!" Corrin shouted as she shot to her feet.

Kamui took that as his cue and bolted, Corrin right behind him, chasing him. "You'll never catch me Corrin!" Kamui shouted in glee, and Corrin grinned happily. "We'll see about that, Kamui!" she shouted back, excitement coursing through her body.

Keiana and Ryoma were watching from one of the patrol posts, a smile on their faces. "Seems like Kamui and Corrin are reconnecting." Keiana said and Ryoma smiled at her. "Just like you and her did." he responded and Keiana smiled, before looking at him. "Yeah, we did reconnect quickly, didn't we?" she responded, before smiling at Ryoma.

"You know, we should probably go see him again." she said with a smile. "Reconnect with him like Kamui and Corrin are." she suggested and Ryoma smiled. "Yes, that would be a good idea." he said before caressing her cheek as they continued to watch Corrin chase Kamui, Kana and Midori helping.

The future was looking bright, despite the hardships they had faced and would continue to face; but for peace to return; they would overcome any trials. And then there would be more laughter like that from Corrin and her family.

 **The Reunion stories are short because I want to get them out of the way and give an idea as to how Corrin got back with her family. I figured, since Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and Takumi aren't really related to her by blood (as found out in the S-Support conversation with the siblings.), maybe there might be someone out there who is related to her by blood. I have not played any of the other story lines except Birthright and I've seen the whole Conquest story line. (Still gotta say I love Birthright better...even though I love Leo from Conquest.)**

 **I made Keiana due to wanting to have someone similar to Corrin who understands her and Kamui came from his original look and I went with the Japanese name for him. I think Kamui fits a guy better and Corrin fits a girl better in my opinion, but that's just my opinion. I also changed Corrin's hair to black...because of the simple fact that I like her hair better black. I had a hard time choosing between silver and black...and eventually, black won over. It'll come into play for a story I'm making.**

 **Kamui and Keiana have appeared for that story I am making, so don't expect these to be all I'm gonna type of Fire Emblem, I do plan to make a few more Fire Emblem Fates stories. (And if I can ever get Radiant Dawn back and actually beat it, maybe make a few stories of that game. ...Doubt I'll ever beat it though. T^T)**


End file.
